The Friend Zone
by xemcbx
Summary: The Friendzone is not the place you want to be, it was definitely not the place Miley Stewart thought she would end up in. NILEY
1. PROLOGUE

Define 'Friend Zone'; a platonic relationship where one person (usually a man) wants to enter a sexual or romantic relationship, while the other does not.

Now most would not have a problem with this definition, me on the otherhand have a huge problem with wikipedia's definition. The definition implies that only a man can be friendzoned, however as a girl I have entered the friendzone many a time. One example in particular, my friendship with Nick.

I guess you could say our friendship is somewhat complicated- we met at our school's play auditions.

_the distilled air was penetrated with the jeering or the drama kids. Crowed's were formed, circles as both girls and boys giggled in nervous anticipation for their audition. The gaggle of teenagers created an inexplicable ocean of hormones an angst, one person however stood apart from the crowed. Head bowed, as his feet kicked against the pebbles on the concrete. Miley's eyes darted over, breaking her focus from the conversation between her bestfriend Oliver, she saw him standing isolated. Nick; football captain, a 'jock'- the drama geeks being his polar opposite of social status._ _Miley was not unfamiliar to the jocks, she herself was a popular- although her and Nick had never really associated, he was kind of a lost soul in the football crowed, not a jerk but too concerned with other matters to really give a shit. Confused thoughts engulfed every part of Miley's mind, 'why is here?' Being her main concern. Impulse. Impulse was the cause of Miley's next action, next thing's next she was faced with the boy himself. _

_'Hey, I'm Miley!"_

_"Ah, Yeah I know- I'm Nick" _

Ever since that first meeting- we had become bestfriends. Surprisingly we had both gotten main roles, and as a result spent most of our time together, we were just friends. Or so I thought, until I started getting feelings for him and that was where the problem began.


	2. Chapter 1

I guess you could say our friendship was always weird- people didn't understand it.

Miley's POV

During play rehearsals we would often sit together, holding hands, or lying on each other just talking about our week and talking through banter. It wasn't that we weren't friends with the other students, or that we were antisocial, it was just we were consumed with eachother's company and at times forgot about the presence of others. We were best friends, Nick and I and as a result we were inflicted to the jokes of the others. People took photo's of us, made kissy faces at us and yelled Grey at me every time they saw me in the hallway. You may be sitting there being like, 'we get it Miley, you're close but how does this have anything to do with you being friendzoned?' Well you see, we were** just **friends until bloody Selena got involved.

Selena, who is Selena you may ask. Well I will tell you, Selena Gomez was a close friend of mine, are loud, funny, back talking human who enjoyed flirting with any male species with a pulse. She was a laugh and a half and was strikingly beautiful. Pin straight dark long hair that hung neatly on her shoulders, alongside her flawless skin and porcelain features. Selena- her image being perfect was not perfect. She was a bitch, loud mouthed and could not keep a secret to save herself and she herself had a crush on Nick Grey. She was often the third wheel to the pair which was Nick and I, we made a triad and it was a constant competition with her regarding who would hold Nick's affection. If I lightly tapped Nicks shoulder, Selena would yell 'don't hit Nick, he won't like you if you hit him' – she liked Nick and did not like our friendship and as a result got a kick out of making our friendship awkward.

NO ONE'S POV

Miley stood still, motionless as she stood aside the gaggle of drama girls who were vibrantly discussing their weeks. It was Friday- play rehearsal and everyone was filled with exuberance as the weekend was fast approaching and their day was nearly up. Miley, however stood silently, motionless; any form of emotion clearing her features. Oliver watched on as he saw his best friend standing silently (a rare occurrence); he watched her eyes follow the two individuals who stood in front of her; Selena and Nick. The two specimens were laughing, touching each other in a flirtatious manner. That was the moment that the jokes regarding the feelings Miley held for Nick became real. She felt it in the pit of her gut- the pang of jealousy watching her good friend sprawl herself over her best friend. Miley could feel herself losing control over one of her most precious friendships.

Rehearsals went slowly- Miley remaining silent throughout the duration of the two hours, ignoring her two friends Selena and Nick. As the sun fell low, the sky turned dark and the moon became present. Miley felt her shoes scuff against the pebbles as she walked home. Upon reaching home Miley sprawled herself over her bed, her eyes becoming heavy as she became fed up with her life and the weighing stress of school, play and her newly found feelings for Nick. _Buzz. _Miley felt her phone vibrate against hand, tightening her grip she lifted the phone and saw the message which had popped up on the screen.

Nick: Hey

Miley: Hi

Nick: What was up with you at play?

Miley: what do you mean?

Nick: you did not utter a word to me today L

Miley: I can't even apologise, Selena was annoying me so I decided to separate myself from the situation, is that okay with you?

Nick: I guess… But don't let it happen again I missed ya

Miley: Oh please

Nick: I did!

Hours had passed and the two still remained to message each other, Miley felt a smile play on her lips as she found Nick consuming her every thought.


	3. Chapter 2

**No One's POV**

tick. tick. tick

The hands of the clock continued to move, as anxiety filled the pit of Miley's stomach. Friday had come around again, which only meant one thing- Play rehearsals. The feeling of inadequacy consumed her every senses as she continued to think of every scenario of rejection she could endure. Miley and Nick hadn't spoken since the week before, and in all honesty Miley was avoiding him- an attempt to eradicate her newly sprouted feelings for her best friend.

Miley, alongside her friends Demi and Oliver scuffed their feet against the pebbled pavement on their way to the theatre.

thump. thump. thump.

Miley's heart was pounding against the inside of her chest, she was nervous- her self control was limited and she could foresee herself falling into the vicious cycle of giving all her attention to a certain curley haired boy.

Mileys POV

an hour had passed, and I was seated in the audience of the theatre next to Demi. I could feel Nick's piercing gaze as he watched the lively conversation I was attempting to participate in.

"are you sure though?"

Demi's words echoed in my mind, _was I sure? _I had just informed Demi of my growing attracting, concern dripping in her orbs as she stared back at me waiting for a response.

"Look, I'm pretty sure, but like... It just can't happen- and besides, he would never have feelings for-"

"Hey Miley, Um.. could you please safety pin my costume" he stood in front of me, an act of innocence presenting in his persona as he watched me closely. He knew I was avoiding him, _fuck_ the jig is up.

"Um, sure" I allowed my hands to graze against his as I grabbed the metal pin placed in his fingers. Tingles jolted through my finger tips- _I might as well have 'I have feelings for you' written on my forehead with the way I was acting. _In hind sight, avoiding the boy probably wasn't my brightest idea. But I was a love struck teenager in the face of some severe heartbreak. Now before you start, asking me how I knew he wouldn't like me back- I can tell you **exactly **why I am **certain **he does not have feelings for me. Despite his constant flirtatious attitude, Nick Grey was involved. And not just involved with any old bimbo- he was having a thing with the breathtakingly beautiful Taylor; a long legged, blonde haired, girl next door with what seemed to be a perfect personality. _Fuck _I really did not have a hope in the world.

Lord almighty, please me restrain from strangling Selena. Monday has arrived, and the word of gossip sitting on the tips of everyone's tongues is the buddy romance that Miley Stewart has for the one and only Nick Jonas. _Kill me now. _I think it's safe to say i have never been so mad in my entire life. As I walked down the halls of school, the only thing I was communicating were daggers for eyes. To say I was pissed was the under statement of the century. My feet were stomping against the synthetic floor as I searched for the devil herself in a fit of rage.

smash. A collision of bodies- my body stopped me from making any further movement. My un-coordinated body was sprawled against the ground.

"what the actual fuc-"

_shit, _Nick's looming figure stood above me. One thought flashed in my mind.

does he know?


	4. Chapter 3

I could feel the flash of heat rise in my cheeks.

"Hey Nick"

"I suggest you get off the floor, before you get trampled Mi"

Thanks Nicholas, for that enlightening piece of information- If I did continue to lie on the floor, people would step on me, I'd probably also catch HIV from being on a surface that had obviously never been disinfected. Nick is so helpful sometimes _sarcasm_. I couldn't tell if he was playing dumb, or was actually clueless to the embarrassing rumour that was floating around the halls.

"You are so helpful sometimes Nicholas"

"Any time Miley-as"

"You're such a wiener," he really was a wiener. A big wiener too- a big fat one and Selena was a dumb slutty-boomba in need of some serious ass kicking. I quickly excused myself, continuing my rampage down the hallway in utter disgust as I attempted to find Satan's spawn. Jet black hair stood out in the hallway- spotted.

"Are you stupid? Like in all seriousness do you have an issue with your brain? I feel that's the only explanation for why you told Nick I had feelings for him, like cool? Do you enjoy embarrassing me?"

"Mi, I am so sorry- in my defence though I didn't directly tell Nick, I told Joe"

"Yes, because Joe- Nicks brother isn't going to tell Nick, and everyone else in the year? Joe has the biggest mouth in the world"

"In hind sight it probably wasn't my smartest move." _Well no shit_, although she said it was an accident I knew it was a ploy to make things awkward between me and Nick- well congratulations Sel I am actually petrified to talk to the boy again. This would change the whole dynamic of our friendship, we held hands and hugged, we told each other everything and now he might hesitate to tell me about Taylor. Gah I hate Selena sometimes.

There was really only one word to describe this whole situation-** Awkward.**

**No One's POV**

Miley lay in her bed, her limbs entangled in her sheets as her restless body continued to toss and turn in anxious rampage. In an attempt to distract herself, Miley grabbed her laptop, logging into a facebook- a means to preoccupy the producing uneasiness churning in the pit of her stomach.

Nick: _typing _

Miley...

_seen by Miley 10:41 _

Why are you avoiding me like the plague?

_seen by Miley 10:45_

I know you've seen my message you devil, can you fkn reply?

Miley: oh hey Nick, what's up?

Nick: What's with the blatant ignoring?

Miley: Me? ignore you? never...

Nick: Are you avoiding me because of the rumour? Come on Mi, I know it's not true

Miley: Oh **gooooood**

I will talk to you tomorrow. Night x

Nick: Night xxx

_Seen by Miley 11:01 _


	5. Chapter 4

**Nick's POV**

I couldn't quite understand why Miley was acting so weird around me, we'd never had an issue before and now suddenly I was the black plague and she was scared I would infect her. Everytime I saw her in the hallway, she'd do a double take- walk backwards, put her hair in her face and run in the other direction. Like way to be _smooth _Miley, want to make it any more obvious? I'd heard the rumours, but they weren't true... We were just **friends **and she knew that, so I didn't understand why Selena had to go be a bitch and ruin it.

In all fairness to Selena though, if it wasn't true why was Miley acting like it was? She's turning 18 next week, and if our friendship continues at this rate I'm going to cop an uninvite to her party, and to be honest not a fan of that option.

**Miley's POV **

I knew it was immature to ignore Nick the way I was, but I wasn't just avoiding the boy because I had feelinqs for him.

_My fingers tapped away against the black keyboard as I messaged Selena on facebook. I had previously asked her to send me the chat between her and Nick- apparently they'd been discussing me. My heart was beating out of my best in anticipation and I could feel cold sweats building up on my forehead. Suddenly I felt like I'd been punched in the guy, my stomach dropped so low I was pretty sure it had fallen out of my ass. _

_**SCREENSHOT **_

Selena: Miley was talking about how you were telling her about Taylor and then I was like... lol I thought you knew already and she goes... nope why didn't ya tell me? and I was like, I THOUGHT YOU KNEW

Nick: hahaha, thats pretty funny. I said that cause she kept on bugging me about if there was anyone I had my 'eye on', and I just mentioned this girl who I had been getting with for a whole and shit. But yeah she seemed pretty quite when I said that haha.

Selena: hahahahahahaha

_Selena had just re told a conversation that had been taken totally out of context- and Nick had exaggerated his side of the story to a point of extremity. How could they do that- Selena had sent me the wrong screenshot evidently and I could feel the steam coming out of my ears. Yes I had spoken to Selena about Taylor, but that's because I was genuinly shocked I was one of the last people to find out. And when I had found out I was curious to know as to why Nick hadn't told me himself- AND I DID NOT GO QUIET WHEN HAVE I EVER GONE QUIET IN MY LIFE? dweebs. _

It was clear to me that Nick had become one of those guys. The ones that were really nice to your face and a shit dick behind your back, when it came down to it he wouldn't have my back. In the world of highschool- a place with an overwhelming amount of cliches, the only crowed Nick cared about were 'the jocks', the meatheads, the footy guys- he had appearances to keep up and if I was a force that could tarnish his reputation he would kick me to the curb. Like any of the footy guys, they were the biggest sweethearts one on one, but get them in a crowed and it was a chaotic mess of insults and jokes that made you feel like shit. I was avoiding Nick, because the longer I avoided him, the longer I could avoid the inevitable- he was actually a _dick. _It broke my heart to know that someone who I had so much trust in, and had told my deepest secrets to was just like the other guys.


	6. Chapter 5

Miley's POV

I guess you could say I was still mad about the whole screenshot debacle, but like too be fair.. no shit I was going to be mad, like be more of a dick Nick I dare you. My fingers were mindlessly tapping against the table as I sat at the athletics presentation night still pondering the events that had happened days earlier. buzz. The sound of my phone took me out of my tumultuous and consuming thoughts as I looked down to see the dreaded name Nick. Which, incidentally rhymes with dick.

Nick: are you still mad?

Miley: Can't tell if serious...

Nick: You haven't even told me why you're mad... rather ignored me like the plague

Miley: well can you explain these...

and before I knew it I'd selected the attachment and sent him the screenshots which had been earlier sent to me. I held my breath, giant mothras attacking the insides of my stomach as the anxiety overwhelmed my senses.

Nick: Okay.. I can see why you're mad, but it's not how it seems. I really didn't mean it like that. I am so sorry :(

I looked at my phone and blinked three times before switching it off and listening to the rest of the nights proceedings.

and somebody stole my car radio and now I just sit in silence...

The sounds of twenty one pilots echoed through my ears as I sat in the corner of the auditorium with Oliver waiting for the dress rehearsal for the play to begin. I still had yet to see Nick, and if I was being honest I wasn't completely sure if I was ready to see him.

After the presentation night for athletics I had taken a solid 5 minutes of life to contemplate life... and by life I mean my issues with Nick, and in the end I decided I would take a giant leap of faith and forgive the asshole for his arrogance. I just needed to find him so I could hug and make up.

The dark figure loomed in front of the doorway before sauntering into the room... There he was, my feet went flying and before I knew it I had dashed in front of the man himself. On impulse my limbs engulfed him into a large hug before my lips uttered the words, 'I am sorry'

and with that... the screenshot debacle had ended.


End file.
